Dragon Lords
by ZombieMIB
Summary: Natsu and his siblings are tired of traveling so they join a guild.


This is a story about the wanderers that become Fairy Tail Members

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

"Elf-nii-chan let's go home" Lisanna asked her brother who was currently being controlled by the beast.

 _ **ROOOOAR**_

The beast screamed as it raised his hand to hit her.

"Lisanna get away. Get out of here." Lisanna's older brother yelled at her while she was on the ground hurt and crying as the fist was about to collide with her.

 _ **SMASH**_

Mira who was still on the ground was crying waiting to see the one thing she didn't want to see. What she saw next surprised her, but she was also crying tears of joy.

What stood in front of her was a man blocking the beast/Elfman's hand with his Katana which that had dragons for handles. Lisanna was shocked how this man just blocked that attack with ease while they were all struggling. When the smoke finally cleared she could see the man who saved her, sort of. The man was average height and average build. He wore armor that is similar to Erza's Adamantine armor, but there were a few indicators though that they were different. The armor was all red and it didn't have the giant shields. It had flames coming out of the tops of the shoulders. He wore a mask that looked like Erza's armor, but you couldn't see his face. The mask was all red and where the eye's would be had green gem like covers over the eye's. It also had what looked like flaming horns pointing in the toward his back. What grabbed her attention the most was the white scaley scarf around his neck.

Lisanna slowly backed up to Mira till she was right next to her.

"I'm sorry Mira-nee *sob* I should of *sob* listened." lisanna had her head buried in Mira' chest while she comforted her, but she also kept an eye on the man in armor.

"Are you okay?" the man asked which both girls were shocked because the man sounded around their age.

"Well are you?" Mira was the first one to come back to reality. "Yeah were fine, but please don't hurt our brother he tried using take-over but it didn't work so don't hurt to bad."

The man then chuckled which made Mira get a tick mark on her forhead. "What's so funny?!" The man then looked at her and replied. " Your putting a lot of faith in a man you just met. Well it doesn't really matter. This'll be done in a few minutes." he then turned and started walking away.

 _ **ROOOAR**_

The beast started yelling as the man walked closer to him. "Ohh shut up already. Look your making your sisters cry and worry. I feel bad for you cause there gonna beat you for this stunt, but at least you'r all together." the man said as he pointed at the Strauss girls. The man then looked at the beast and said one thing. "Dragon Flame Wave" The man swung his sword from right to left. The flames hit the beast and knocked him out. Lisanna had passed out from the heat while Mira was sweating. Mira was wiping the sweat away when she saw the man carrying her brother to them.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." she said to the man as he laid her brother down. He then stood back up to her and asked her "Are you the Demon of Fairy tail? And I was wondering if I could join your Guild sometime in the future?"

She stood there with her mouth in an 'O'. "Yeah our master loves having new people to join the family." He then chuckled and said "Well thanks for telling me but I must be on my way. I have to meet up with a few people." He then turned around and started walking away. "Hey wait, what's your name?" Mira yelled to the man who was walking away. He then stopped and looked at her and said "I can't tell you my real name, but I go by a different name, like a nickname." "What's the name?" "The Crimson Dragon King." He then opened a portal and walked into it and the portal closed.

Mira was sitting their dumbfounded by what the man said. 'The Crimson Dragon King' she thought but her thoughts were broken as lisanna and Elf-man started to stir.

"What happened?" Elf-man groaned as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Your take over failed and a man stopped you by knocking you out, but the heat was so strong it knocked me out to. What about you Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"He saved us and he said he may join the guild, but I think its time for us to head back to Fairy Tail." Mira said.

 **4 hours later**

They were on the train back to magnolia. They had eaten and collected their reward. Elf-man was still hurt so he slept while Mira thought where she had heard that name from. Lisanna picked up on it and asked if she was okay?

"Ya it's just what that man's name was. It sounded so familiar, but I just can't remember it." she said scratching her head.

"Whats his name? Maybe I know it." Lisanna asked her sister with a big smile.

"He said he went by The Crimson Dragon King. Do you know it?" Mira asked as she saw her sister's facial expression changed into a shock.

"Do you know about him or something, Lisanna?" Mira asked she nodded and then started. "The Crimson Dragon King is said to be the leader of group who can take on the wizard saints and win. They don't do anything bad, all they do is take down Dark Guild, but apparently he had a bad encounter with the magic council so now he is wanted for questioning."

"What happened?" Mira asked quite interested.

"I don't know but the master told me this. He also has accomplices." Lisanna concluded.

"Hmmm I'll ask when we get back. And what do you mean accomplices?" Mira asked quite eager to learn more.

"Well there a group of people who have similar just in different color's that respect their elements..." Lisanna looked to her sister make sure she was still interest. She was so she continued. "... There is a girl who wears a dark blue version of his armor and people call her The Sea Emperess. And apparently her twin brother wears a yellow suit with lightning always sparking around him. They call him The Emperor of Thunder."

"Thats interesting. They must be powerful if they are well known." Mira concluded from the information her gave her. "Thats all I know, but we should ask Master more about them when we get back." Lisanna said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **2 hours later: In** **Front of Fairy Tail**

The Strauss siblings just arrived at guild and are about to walk in. When they walked in everyone greeted them but then stopped as they were shocked at what they saw. The three them were covered in bandages, and Lisanna assister brother by having lean on him.

Makarov broke the silence. "What happened." "Can we speak in private?" she asked as the four of them then went into the office with gildrats right behind them.

 **Office**

"So what's so important you need Master?" Gildrats asked as he stood next to master. She explained everything up to when the man told her his name.

"He said his name was the Crimson Dragon King." At this Master and Gildrats were shocked about what they heard then master asked. "Did he say anything else about who he is or his accomplices?"

"No that's it but why is he so important?" Mira in a stern voice that made it seemed like she was demanding. "He is the leader of a group of dragon slayers that only attack Dark guilds, people also refer to the group as the 'Dragon Lords.' Their power is strong especially they're leader. He was confronted by the first and second wizard saint. They asked him to come with them, but he said no. So they tried using force."

"What happened?" Gildrats asked quite intrigued about this group.

"When the Rune Knights showed up the Wizard Saints were unconscious. When they eventually woke up the second said they couldn't even scratch him." Makarov finished. Everyone was in awe about what happened to the two Wizard Saints.

 **Same time in Guild hall**

"I wonder what that was about?" gray said

"I don't know but it seemed serious. Gray your clothes." Cana reminded gray

"AHHHH!"

"Maybe the She devil is losing her touch." Erza replied in a mocking tone.

"That's not very nice." Levy added but Erza gave her death glare that made the boom worm jump.

Then Makarovs door opened and the five mages walked out of the room. Everyone went silent. Then Makarov yelled "LET'S PARTY FOR THEIR SAFE RETURN!" Everyone cheered and Fairy Tail was back to normal. Mira and Erza were fighting like most of the guild, while Laxus,Gildrats and Makarov sat and watched.

 **Somewhere in a cave in the forests of Fiore**

A portal opened up and out came the man that saved the Strauss family. He then dequipped his armor and now was in regular clothes. He wore a red t-shirt with black cargo pants. He was around 18 years old. His most noticable feature was his pink hair.

As he went further in the cave he saw a small hut with the light on. When he entered the hut he was immeditaley tackled to ground by a young girl. The girl was ten and she had sky blue hair that laid past her shoulders. she wore a yellow sun dress.

"Wendy I wasn't gone that long." He said to the now named girl.

Natsu-nii guess who's here?!" she asked the pink haired man who is now known as Natsu.

"Hmmmm is it Mysty?" he asked playfully. He could smell the man as soon as he entered the cave. Wendy pouted because he guessed it right. "It's Mystogan not Mysty, Natsu." Mystogan wasn't in his usual attire which hid him. he was wearing shorts and white t-shirt.

"You staying the night or are you just stopping by?" Natsu asked Mysty.

"I'm gonna stay for a while so I can train with you and the others." Mystogan said as he went back to where he was sitting.

"Speaking of the other's where are-" before he could finish his sentence to figures jumped at him from the left and right. Natsu just grabbed their faces in his hand and then though them at the opposite walls. there was a big bang and groaning noises coming from the two new wholes in the cave.

"Ahhh one day we'll get you." a boy around 13 years old stepped out of the wall. He wore something similar to Natsu except his t-shirt was yellow. The boy also had golden blonde hair that would shine in the light, but he had this one spot of hair that was a dark blue. "One day i'll get you off guard and beat you." said the boy while Mysty and Wendy chuckled at the boy.

"No, i'll be the one to beat him." A girl spoke from the otherside of the wall. she looked similar to the blonde boy but was different. She wore a blue tank top and a white skirt that didn't even go to her knee's. Shee had dark blue hair and had this one patch of golden blonde hair. She was the boys older sister by mere minutes. They were twins.

"Nice try, but I'll always beat you guy's." Natsu said in a teasing manner. Which made the two start fuming.

"Zap-nii, Fuyu-nii and Natsu-nii are funny." Wendy giggled to her self but everyone heard and laughed with the young one. They then all set up by the fire place and started the usual chatter. The twins were argueing over who was stronger, Wendy played with her dolls, while Mysty and Natsu chatted about how he saved some fairy tail mages and the usual hiding from the council.

"Thank you for saving them." Mysty said as he stood up and bowed in respect and gratitude.

"You know you're two years older then me so stop acting like im the older one." Natsu said as he drank some more of his ale.

"Your right I am older, but I feel you are more mature and I know your stronger then me." He said as he was still standing their bowing.

"No it's all good we're friends so don't worry about it, but I can tell you have something on your mind so spit it out already." Natsu said, this caught the others attention and they all listened to what Mysty was gonna say.

"I would like you to train me to become stronger, like you. So please teach me." He bowed again trying to be polite. The other's were shocked at hearing Mysty ask Natsu to train him. Natsu kept drinking his drink.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Why... Because I want to be strong enough to save those close to me and eventually end my fathers reign in edolas. So please train me." Mystogan asked again.

"Sure I'll do it but it'll take two years." Natsu said as he just kept drinking his drink.

"Wait, really. Thank you I'll do whatever you say if it will make me strong." Mysty thanked Natsu, but Natsu was waiting for something and it should happen right about now...

"Wait if Mysty is getting trained I do to." Zap yelled at Natsu.

"Ya me to I won't let you guys get ahead of me either." Fuyu yelled as she stood up with her brother and Mysty. Natsu then looked at Wendy.

"I don't want to leave you guys, but I also want to help and not just be support. I want to protect my new family so we can all stay together forever." Wendy declared as she stood up with tears in the corner of her eye's. Everyone then smiled at what Wendy said. They then all looked at Natsu for an answer.

"You know it won't be easy and it will be dangerous." Natsu stated. He then looked around and saw the determination in their eye's. He then smirked and said "Alright we leave in two day's. Tomorrow I'll go buy Wendy's armor because it should be done and we can head out the day after."

Everyone was happy that they were gonna stay together and get trained. Wendy ran up to Natsu and hugged him which he returned back to her. He then grabbed their attention.

"When were done we will join a guild, specifically Mysty's Guild, Fairy Tail." They were all shocked at what he declared, but happy.

"Mystyogan tomorrow I assume you will tell your master that your gonna disappear for two years" Natsu said to him.

"Of course I will." Mysty said as he layed down on the ground.

"All right off to bed. The next two days are gonna be long so let's get our rest." Natsu said as he layed down on the bed. Everyone cooperated. Fuyu and Zap slept in the same bed back to back. Mystogan was on the floor asleep. Natsu was in his hammock when Wendy came over to him. "Natsu-nii can I sleep with you tonight." she asked while she looked down at the ground waiting for to say no. "Sure come here." Natsu said the girl. She beamed a smile at him then hopped in to the hammock and layed on his chest. She was asleep instantly, and natsu smiled and kissed her head, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next two days were pretty long since they had to pack. Natsu and Mysty were out while the others did the packing. About two hours later Natsu came back with Wendy's armor that was similar to the other, but was a light blue color.

"It looks so cool. Thank you Natsu-nii, but won't i grow more as i age or am i gonna stay small like this forever?" she asked with a depressed tone.

He patted he head and said "The armor is made with a rare material that changes its size due to who wears it. So it will always fit you." She smiled and kept hugging him. A few hours later and Mystogan showed up telling him he was ready to go. They drank and sang that night and went to bed late, but it was their last night in their make shift home.

They all woke up early and made their way to the front of the cave where they found Natsu waiting with his pack. They all stopped five feet away from him.

"You all ready?" Natsu asked without ever turning around.

"Ya were ready, but where are we going?" Zap asked.

"Were going to my guilds sacred island. I asked my master for permission to go, and he gave the all clear." Mystogan said.

"Alright lead the way and I'll teach you how to enhance your Dragonslayer magic when we get there."

After that they walked for a few days and took a boat out to the island. It was going to be a long two years.


End file.
